


Noise Control

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Man-Train, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he approached the tent, there was another crashing noise, a strangled grunt, and the sound of Gan Ning's brash laughter. They were making so much noise, it was a wonder the rest of the camp wasn't awake and on their way to complain. Perhaps Gan Ning's reputation was keeping them all at bay; the soldiers might be impressed by all his posturing and pirate stories, but Lu Meng was having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Control

It was quiet enough that Lu Meng could almost make out each word of their drunken conversation as they made their way back through the camp. He wasn't at all surprised that Gan Ning and Ling Tong had ignored his advice - asking those two to stay in the camp and get some rest was like asking a river not to flow - but he at least expected them to attempt a little discretion. Shaking his head, he turned over and tried to focus on getting some sleep.

  
...

  
A loud crash jolted him awake.

Lu Meng sat up, lit one of the candles, and listened. The crash was followed by some indistinct murmuring, and then an almighty yelp that unmistakeably came from Ling Tong. He debated leaving them to it, but the thought of the two of them wasting energy trying to kill each other in some ridiculous brawl the night before a battle was just too infuriating to ignore. Pulling his robe on, Lu Meng muttered a little curse about the idiocy of youth, and made his way over to Ling Tong's tent.

They must have lit about a dozen candles; from a distance, the tent looked almost as if it was on fire. So not only were they probably breaking each other's ribs, they were probably going to set the camp alight while they were at it. As he approached the tent, there was another crashing noise, a strangled grunt, and the sound of Gan Ning's brash laughter. They were making so much noise, it was a wonder the rest of the camp wasn't awake and on their way to complain. Perhaps Gan Ning's reputation was keeping them all at bay; the soldiers might be impressed by all his posturing and pirate stories, but Lu Meng was having none of it.

He flung back the flap of the tent, and stepped inside, ready to tell the pair of them exactly what he thought of their behaviour. And stopped in his tracks.

Ling Tong was naked, sprawling on his back with his legs flung apart haphazardly, and Gan Ning was kneeling between his thighs, his breeches shoved down to his knees. A sheen of sweat covered both of them, glistening over the muscles of Gan Ning's arms and back as he moved, making his tattoos look almost alive. He was fucking Ling Tong like a man possessed, clumsily but vigorously hammering into him while the younger man clawed at his back.

Gan Ning glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "I thought it'd be you, old man. As if anyone else would have the guts to come in here."

"What do you think you're doing?" Lu Meng folded his arms, endeavouring not to let himself be distracted by the all the bare skin on show.

"I'd have thought it would be obvious-"

"You know exactly what I mean, you insolent pirate." He frowned. "Exhausting yourself the night before a battle, making enough noise to wake the whole camp, that's the kind of folly I'd expect from a raw recruit. You should know better."

"Exhausted? Ha!" Gan Ning smirked. "Maybe once we get to _your_ age, we'll need to be tucked up in bed by sunset every night."

"Arrogant little whelp..." Lu Meng muttered, and grabbed hold of a handful of Gan Ning's hair. He yanked the pirate up, forcibly separating him from Ling Tong, who groaned in protest.

"Whoa, looks like the old man's getting into this!" Gan Ning laughed, tipping his head back into the older man's grip.

Ling Tong chuckled, lazily stroking a hand over his cock as he watched. "And I thought he'd only have enough energy for peeping through tent flaps..."

"Yeah, you should probably go back to bed, old man." Gan Ning taunted. "You wouldn't be able to keep up with us, anyway."

"You little..." The older man almost growled, and threw the pirate back on top of his friend.

Ling Tong wasted no time in wrapping his arms and legs around Gan Ning's back, crying out in satisfaction as he plunged back in again. Kicking himself for being so easily provoked, Lu Meng shrugged off his robe and knelt down beside them, wrapping a hand around his own cock.

The pirate grinned up at him, licking his lips. "You just going to watch, or are you actually going to get-"

Lu Meng grabbed hold of his hair again and pulled his head down roughly, pushing his cock into Gan Ning's mouth before he could say another word. In response, he got a satisfied groan from the pirate, and an approving moan from Ling Tong. The younger man reached up to take hold of the base of Lu Meng's shaft, making little appreciative noises each time Gan Ning's lips slid down to touch his fingers, and stroking his cock in time with his friend's movements.

Then suddenly Ling Tong seemed to decide he was getting a raw deal; with a wicked little smirk, he propped himself up on one elbow, and shoved Gan Ning backward roughly with his other arm.

"Hey..!" The pirate protested, giving his friend a particularly hard thrust to punctuate his complaint.

"_My_ turn." Ling Tong leaned over, his legs still wrapped around Gan Ning's waist, and stretched out his tongue to lick at the underside of Lu Meng's cock.

The pirate laughed, and pushed Ling Tong down, out of the way just enough that he could take the head of the older man's cock back into his mouth, while his friend licked at the shaft.

Lu Meng smiled to himself, burying one hand in each young man's hair. "I'm glad to see you two are actually capable of cooperating..."

The two of them worked together admirably for a little while, licking at each other's mouths almost as much as they licked at Lu Meng's cock, but their interest in cooperation was short-lived, and before long the friendly licks and kisses had turned into bites and shoves.

"Looks like you can't play nicely..." Lu Meng chided, yanking their heads apart to separate them before any blood was shed.

Gan Ning made an indignant little noise of protest as the older man stood up, but Ling Tong realised what Lu Meng intended, and smirked up at his friend.

"Oh, you're really going to get it now..." The younger man grinned.

It took Lu Meng a minute to locate the little jar of oil in the amongst the general disarray of Ling Tong's tent, and he tutted under his breath as he gave himself a liberal coating of it. Gan Ning watched him avidly over his shoulder, still lazily pounding away at his friend, but apparently much more interested in the sight of Lu Meng working one slick hand over his cock.

"Come _on_, old man..." He groaned. "Give it to me before I die of old age..."

"There's no point telling you to be patient, is there?" Lu Meng chuckled, and knelt down behind Gan Ning.

The pirate's body offered almost no resistance, and Lu Meng sank his cock in to the hilt in one smooth, quick push. Gan Ning threw his head back and groaned as the older man slid into him, then began to pick up the pace of his own thrusts, evidently determined to make sure that Ling Tong got just as hard a fucking as he did. The younger man moaned and yelped with each stroke, spreading his legs wider and stroking himself frantically. The tent was filled with ragged groans and the relentless, wet sound of flesh slamming into flesh.

"Harder..." Ling Tong moaned, tipping his hips up and wriggling beneath his friend, desperate to take even a fraction of an inch more.

"So demanding..." Lu Meng murmured, laughing softly.

"You're telling me!" The pirate grinned, slamming into Ling Tong as if he intended to break him.

"Can't last much longer..." Ling Tong groaned, breathing hard. His moans were more frantic now, and his nails raked over Gan Ning's back each time the pirate plunged into him.

"Ha!" Gan Ning taunted, fucking him in short, brutal thrusts. "Lightweight."

Lu Meng chuckled, nudging the pirate's legs further apart with his own and increasing his own pace; he wasn't going to give Gan Ning the satisfaction of outlasting his friend. With each stroke he pulled out almost completely, then slammed back in hard enough to drive a hoarse shout from the pirate.

"Didn't I tell you to keep that noise down?" The older man murmured, and clamped a hand over Gan Ning's mouth.

Ling Tong threw his head back and bit his lip, stifling a desperate shriek as the pleasure overwhelmed him, spattering his stomach and chest with come. Groaning against Lu Meng's fingers, the pirate tensed and arched his back, letting his friend's climax push him headlong into his own. The two of them convulsed and bucked, clutching at each other desperately as they came. Lu Meng gritted his teeth and slammed into Gan Ning one last time, only the barest hint of a groan escaping his throat as he came deep inside the pirate.

  
...

  
Gan Ning had fallen asleep almost as soon as he laid down, but Ling Tong watched Lu Meng with sleepy, half-closed eyes as he cleaned himself up and fastened his robe. The older man smiled to himself; this was probably the only time the two of them were anywhere near quiet.

"You should follow the pirate's example, and get some rest." Lu Meng said, as he opened the tent door.

"Sounds like a good idea..." The younger man grinned and stretched out beside his friend, closing his eyes. "...Old man."


End file.
